pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Expansion 4: Urozond
Alpha Notes for Expansion 4: Urozond. * Zul'thurux escapes with the Devil's Phylactery, an ancient artifact recovered from the Bael'raag Temple believed to have fallen from the stars and contain a power so horrifying that it would bring the world of Pangaia to ruin. * Zul'thurux arrives on Urozond along with the remaining four horsemen and Logan Talvus, his prisoner. * Lots happens before the actual start of the expansion, including the release of Abaddon - a devilish fiend from another world that inhabits Logan's body to use as a vessel. * Abaddon, posing as Logan Talvus, is a secondary antagonist of the expansion. He has been likened too the puppeteer of the main evils that are focused on during the expansion, but avoids the spotlight himself. * Abaddon greets the players as they arrive on Urozond and is present through many of the questing zones, his true identity unknown to the players however. * The Main focus of the expansion is the return of Arcaius, the Creator, and his deep desire to unmake all that was created. * The story follows his plummet into darkness and his rise into ruin. He awakens the ancient powers of Urozond and reverts is back to a primal savage land where everything, even the plants, try to kill you. * Although there is never any direct link between Archaius and Abaddon, it is suggested that Abaddon may have some role to play in Archaius' actions. * Meanwhile, the remaining four Harvesters take the four apocalypse stones to a distant isle known as the Tomb of the Horsemen. The stones are used like keys to gain entry into the tomb and then used again to resurrect the corpses of four horses known as the Equus of Apocalypse. The Harvesters mounted one each, and were transformed into the new Horsemen of the Apocalype. * Armageddon is Abaddon's younger brother and remains on the planet of Xenus, ruling over it's ruined landscapes in his brother's absence. Although Armageddon is never seen, he is referenced several times and Logan is seen communicating with him at one point during the questing content. It is around this time the player suspects Logan of his dark secret. * Not much is known about Armageddon, except that unlike his brother, he is more brawn than brains and causes worlds to crumble by his bare hands rather than his brother's slower, more deceitful approach. * Cernios is a primal god that has been tasked with the protection of life. He was absent during the Flame March of Motherwood but has finally returned in response to the awakening of the Four Horsemen and the rise of Archaius the Destroyer, who was once his friend. Cernios' natural form is that of an Ox, but can also take a humanoid form. * In his efforts to unmake the world, Archaius has resurrected the most devious and cunning of all villains; Oakrot the plague bringer, former executive of the Flame March, responsible for the corruption of Dryadith's Pristine Gardens and the downfall of Tel'Ranis and the Heartland Elves. Oakrot makes his unexpected return to serve his new master and work with the Horsemen to spread pestilence and disease across the globe. * Archaius wants to destroy Pangaia at any means necessary, so in his desperation he teams up with his arch enemy; Demios, lord of the burning planes of Gehennok. Unlike Archaius, who wants to start life again from scratch - Demios wants to see the world burn in eternal flame. Despite contrary end games, the two are comfortable to work together to achieve their one common goal; to end all life as we know it. They'll decide who gets the claim the world when, IF, it comes to it. * The rise of Archaius and return of Demios and the New Order of Flame has called the Queen of the Heartland Elves and daughter of Acanthius; Arduin Barkskin herself, to the frontlines to help fight the cause. Main Characters * Archaius, the Destroyer (Main Antagonist) * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Abaddon, the Deciever * Oakrot the Plague Bringer * Cernios, Protector of Life * Demios, lord of Gehennok * Arduin Barkskin Secondary Characters * Zul'Thurux * Armageddon * Logan Talvus Returning Concept Characters These are characters that were designed as concepts for the original game, secrets of Gondana, but never made the launch. * Taskmaster Kage; a demon slave driver from the planes of Gehennok. * Magmadon; a Naga Sentinel captured by Taskmaster Kage and forced to fight for the Flamemarch. * Izikael; A fallen angel and the right hand of Demios. His true allignment is questionable, however * Avatar of Z'Gnatox (Zeenatox); the resuscitated conscience of a fallen Maleform being * Hades; the lord of the Underworld; the flipside of Gehennok. He will be mentioned and be included in some dialog but will not appear as an NPC in the game.